


Leon, is that a weed?

by megapidgeots



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Dande | Leon, not important rlly but it's mentioned!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megapidgeots/pseuds/megapidgeots
Summary: Raihan has definitely tried an edible before, so he can handle one of Leon's THC candies no problem - right?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Leon, is that a weed?

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly silly and self-indulgent - everything here is based on my own and my friends personal experience with edibles

When Raihan arrived home from his shift at the gym, his flat was unusually quiet. There were still boxes piled high from when Leon had moved in, only a few days ago, and he’d expected the little workaholic to be busily unpacking still. He frowned, peering around the corner to the living room. He opened his mouth to call his fiance’s name, only to clamp it shut when he spotted him lounging on the couch. 

He had what appeared to be a sour sucker hanging between his lips. He tilted his head back when Raihan entered the room, then took the candy fully into his mouth and smiled, “Hello, love. How was work?”

“Good,” Raihan said, grunting as his muscles strained just from putting down his bag. How did Kabu keep this up for so long? Melony at least split duties with Gordie. Kabu, he decided, must be either made of stone, or a thousand bruises. “Better if you shared your candy.”

Leon paused for a moment, something that looked almost like fear flickering through his eyes, though Raihan had no clue why he’d be afraid. It wasn’t like he was gonna force candy out of Leon.

“They’re uh,” Leon held out a thin, dark package, “not regular candy.” 

Raihan took the package out of his partner’s hand and looked it over.  _ THC Gummies _ the top part read. Raihan furrowed his brow as he flipped it over, not too eager to admit that he hadn’t the foggiest idea what THC stood for. The back, however, offered clarification in the form of bold text reading  _ Contains Cannabis. Keep out of reach of children _ .

Ah. 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t known that Leon smoked (took? ate?) weed. He knew he took it for anxiety, and sleep problems, and sometimes ‘just for fun’. What Raihan had never brought up, however, was the fact that he’d never touched the stuff.

“Can I try one?” He found himself asking.

Leon tilted his head slightly, the same way his Charizard did when it wanted something. “Sure, but if it’s your first time, you’d best take half.” 

Raihan, and Arceus only knows why he did this, scoffed. “Me?” he said, planting a hand firmly on his hip, “the great Raihan? Of course I’ve tried it. Please, I can take one little gummy.”

Leon slumped on the arm of the couch, eyebrow raised, “Uh-huh? You sure about that?”

How rude! The lack of faith! Raihan reached into the packet, fished out a sour sucker, and popped it in his mouth.

He expected it to taste worse. He supposed this was why people consumed it like this. It had a bit of an aftertaste, but mostly, it just tasted like a convenience-store brand sour sucker. The dragon trainer flopped onto the couch next to Leon.

The former Champion leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Hey, Rai?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna make spaghetti. Trust me, you’ll thank me.”

Raihan didn’t know what that meant. He was a bit of a food snob and he didn’t normally care much for spaghetti, but he didn’t argue.

He guessed he’d find out what exactly Leon meant soon enough.

* * *

An hour later, the weed hadn’t kicked in, or at least, Raihan was pretty sure it hadn’t. He didn’t really feel any different. 

“Babe, I don’t think it’s working,” he called over his shoulder, in the general direction of the kitchen. 

Leon peaked around the corner, ladle in hand, dripping dark red sauce onto the kitchen floor, “Give it another fifteen,” he said before vanishing back into the kitchen. “The sauce is almost ready!” 

Raihan slumped into the couch. He wasn’t sure what an extra fifteen minutes was gonna do if he didn’t feel anything at all after an hour. He grabbed the remote off the coffee table, reaching carefully over where Leon’s Haxorus was sprawled out on her belly, and flicked on the TV. 

“Thoughts on a rom-com?” Raihan asked, clicking on it before Leon could even respond. He always said yes, anyways. This one was new- the girl in the film desperately wanted to go to Hammerlock University, so she focused on keeping her grades up, but then she meets a girl, learns to have fun, yaddy-yadda. 

Leon flopped down on the couch next to him and handed him a bowl of spaghetti with what appeared to be meat sauce. Only a year ago, Raihan would have cringed internally and made an attempt to get rid of it discreetly, but Leon had gotten much better at cooking recently. He watched his fiance pull his knees to his chest and stare at the screen. “Oh, is it gay?”

Raihan snorted, “Nah- it’s one of those ones where she has way more chemistry with her girl friend, but she still ends up with a boy.”

Leon giggled. He loved making fun of these things alongside Raihan, nevermind the fact that he somehow always ended up in tears by the end of them.

Raihan took a bite of pasta, humming appreciatively at the taste. “S’good babe,” he said, leaning over to kiss Leon’s cheek. His fiance turned his head at the last minute so that they’d kiss on the lips instead. Raihan smiled, “Cheeky,” he whispered, giving Leon another kiss before returning his attention to the food.

He took another bite, and-

Oh. Holy shit.

Tomato, beef stock, shallots, mushrooms, noodles. He could taste it all, individually, but all at once. He felt like that fucking scene in Rattatatouille, where he ate cheese and strawberry and saw fucking colors in his head, or whatever. 

Leon was grinning at him, smug energy coming off him in waves that Raihan swore he could feel like a physical presence. 

“I think. I’m high.” Raihan said, taking another bite of his pasta.

Oh good fucking shit,  _ Arceus _ , was that ever good. He felt like he might cry. “Leon,” he said, his voice slurring slightly, “I can taste it so good.” 

Leon shuffled closer to him on the couch, slinging his arm over Raihan’s shoulder. “I know, baby, I know.” The weight of his arm felt nice, so he giggled and wiggled closer, resting his head on Leon’s shoulder. He flashed his fiance a wide, toothy grin. 

“You’re the best cook ever, Lee.”

“Oh, I very much doubt that.”

Raihan sat up straight once again so that he could shovel yet more spaghetti into his mouth. FUCK! It was so good. He found himself saying  _ mmmm  _ out-loud. 

“So,” Leon said, crossing his legs in front of him, “when was the last time you did this,” a smirk was quirking at the corners of his mouth, and suddenly, Raihan was pretty sure that he was physically incapable of lying.

“I  _ tricked  _ you,” Raihan said, punctuating his words with a loud snort, “I’ve never done a weed!” He leaned over, slotting his head under Leon’s chin and letting out a please hum. Leon held his pasta away and rolled his eyes.,

“Come on now, at least let me finish my noodles.”

Raihan felt a pang of sadness at that. He frowned- he wanted to cuddle  _ and  _ eat noodles. After a few long moments at staring at Leon with wide, watery blue eyes, the other man sighed and shuffled, spreading his legs apart so that Raihan could settle in his lap. The smaller man grunted as Raihan flopped down on him and promptly got to slurping up noodles once again. 

He was running low now, which was sad, but more importantly, he was starting to notice a new development. Specifically, one stirring in his groin. He shoveled the last bit of noodles into his mouth, set the bowl on coffee table, and turned so that he was sitting sideways in Leon’s lap.

“Lee?” he said, earning an affirmative hum, “why am I horny?” 

He felt sort of - tingly? It was weird, but in a good way. He wanted to make out with Leon. He hummed and leaned closer, leaving quick, sloppy kisses along his fiance’s jawline. Leon gasped, then tapped thrice against Raihan’s chest. “Nope! Nuh-uh, no high sex.”

Raihan pouted and slumped back, falling back off Leon’s lap and onto the couch. He  _ wanted  _ high sex. “I’ll let you top, though- you can use any strap you want.”

Leon flushed at that and fiddled with his hair a bit, brushing some strands partially in front of his face. He was so damn cute, the way he still got flustered after so long. “Not tonight, Rai- you aren’t used to being high.” 

When Raihan continued to pout, Leon added, “but I love you.”

Instantly, Raihan’s entire world brightened. He sat up straight, flashing a smile that was just as bright as Leon’s usual fare. “I love you too!” Arceus, he was so lucky. He’d never imagined Leon loving him back- nevermind the fact that they’d  _ both  _ been secretly pining for years. He was starting to tear up a bit. “You’re actually the best.”

Leon smiled. He leaned over to grab a napkin from the coffee table and leaned over, cleaning sauce from the corners of Raihan’s mouth. After he was done, he gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Silly.”

“Silly dragon man!” Raihan said, throwing his hands in the air before flopping back down, hitting his head on the edge of the couch, which he felt, but like, in a weird way. “My head’s cotton.” He informed Leon. 

“Cotton?”

“Full of cotton.” 

“Oh, dear,” Leon said, “why don’t we sit and watch a movie- I mean, one you’ve seen, so you can actually follow it?”

Raihan felt his eyes go wide- really felt it. He felt almost like a child, just told that they could go see the movie they’d been waiting to see. “Star Wars?” he blurted, channeling that inner child.

“Those aren’t on Netflix, and I think I’m too high to torrent.”

Raihan let out a little whine. He was also too high to torrent, but Leon didn’t seem high at all, at least compared to him. “You’re high?”

“Yep,” Leon smiled a wide, dopey grin, “just more used to it than you.” 

Raihan’s mind shot off a few different messages, which ended in him saying, “What if you forget to take your medicine?”

Leon pressed his nose against Raihan’s neck, causing the taller man to giggle in a way entirely unbecoming of a dragon master, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed. 

“Well, okay. How long have I been taking my meds?” Leon said, pressing a quick kiss to Raihan’s shoulder. He  _ was  _ being more affectionate than normal.

“Uh,” Raihan didn’t know how time worked. He paused, scrunching his brows together in thought. He could do this. He could  _ do  _ this. “Antidepressants… two years,” Leon opened his mouth to affirm that, but Raihan wasn’t done, “and tes-testosterone four years,” he nodded, apparently satisfied with himself.

“Yeah! And I don’t even need to take my T shot today, so we’re good, right?”

Raihan wasn’t sure at all if Leon was, in fact, right, but he knew that he was being told that Leon was right, which would have to be good enough. His head really, really felt like cotton.

“Do we have more pasta?”

“No, we can-”

“Wait, when are we watching Star Wars?” his eyes went wide again at the notion of watching the film, memory of Leon explaining why the couldn’t already completely out the window. 

Leon sighed, “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he said, to which Raihan gasped, pressing his hand to his chest, though he couldn’t recall why this was insulting. Leon said he was cute, which was nice. He grinned.

“Star Wars?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Leon sighed, nudging Raihan off his lap so that he could stand and hobble his way over to the desktop computer that Raihan used for live-streaming. “I’ll get it up.”

This was, by far, the best day of Raihan’s life. 

* * *

Raihan had fizzled down a little, staring at the tv in somewhat blank wonder as Leon watched him. Leon kinda wanted to be more high, but he wanted to make sure Raihan was okay, too. The tall man was cradling a package of McDonald’s french fries- something he’d normally never eat, but which he, at this moment, declared the best food he’d ever eaten.

It was cute, and comfortable. He smiled to himself. He was glad Raihan trusted him enough to do this, even if he’d been a bit of an arrogant dick about it. He was at the very least, a cute dick.

Or, well-

Whatever. 

_ The Phantom Menace  _ was playing on the TV, and though Leon was reasonably certain that Raihan wasn’t processing what was happening, he seemed happy staring at the screen. 

“Sit in my lap,” he said, tapping his leg. Raihan took a moment to process that (Leon was fairly certain he could see a wheel turning in his brain), then sat up and scooted over. He didn’t actually sit in Leon’s lap this time, but this was good enough. Leon rested his head on Raihan’s shoulder and watched the screen, absorbing about half of what happened.

Towards the end of the film, Leon started to ask Raihan a question, but the words died in his throat when he looked up and realized that Raihan had completely passed out. His head was tilted slightly forward, eyes shut, hands slack so that the remainder of his fries were in danger of falling to the ground. Leon looked at Raihan, and then at where his Haxorus was curled on the floor, looking at him with big, brown eyes.

Raihan didn’t like when he fed the Pokemon human food. He said it encouraged begging.

He gave his Haxorus the fries anyway, and the happy trill he got was worth it. He stood, hoisting Raihan onto his back, and began to wobble.

Arceus above, the world sure was a rollercoaster right now. He focused all his attention on a singular point ahead of him- their bedroom door. He furrowed his brows and took a deep breath.

One step.

Another-

And another -

Four steps, and-

He made it through the doorway, Raihan still slung over his back and neither of them on the ground. A miracle. Leon dropped his fiance rather unceremoniously onto the bed before collapsing himself. The bed took his body in like a warm hug, and he had half a mind to pass out without bothering with pillows or covers.

“Lee?” Raihan’s quiet voice sounded next to his ear.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s do this again.”

Leon snorted, “Yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> btw, raihan had 30mg of thc - he was on the MOON
> 
> follow me @chesnaughtz on twitter! leave kudos etc if you enjoyed and have a good day


End file.
